1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, which accepts an input operation from a user, and a control method of the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Arts
An information processing apparatus, which accepts an input operation from the user, often adopts a resistive film system configured by overlying a touch panel and a display panel (for example, an LCD panel). In general, in order to obtain consistency between the touch panel and display panel, coordinate conversion processing from a coordinate value on the touch panel into that on the display panel is executed. Also, processing for calibrating coefficients used in this coordinate conversion processing (to be also referred to as calibration hereinafter) is generally executed. As a calibration method, the following method is available (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3959163 (reference 1)). That is, in a normal operation mode, an icon which prompts the user to input is displayed on the display panel, and the user touches that icon via the touch panel to calculate calibration coefficients based on the relationship between the coordinate value on the touch panel and that on the display panel.
However, according to this related art, even when the user touches a position largely displaced from the center of the icon, the calibration coefficients may often be unwantedly updated based on a displacement amount from the center of the icon. For this reason, after the calibration coefficients are updated, no operation may be executed although the user touches the center of the icon, or an operation corresponding to an icon that neighbors the icon touched by the user may be executed.